Knights of the Source (adventure)
Knights of the Source '''is a story adventure made by Liskomato, which is also the first part in the eponymous Knights of the Source storyline. It follows the first steps of the Jadé Order, as it follows the five knights in their trial towards the Matrix of Shadows through the Metaphysical Realm. It is also the first time the Groloks, Lockmorgan, Antherans and Brakadans appear in Liskomato's adventures as part of the CRASH Shared Continuity. This adventure and the following series are also part of Liskomato's Three Staves mythos, and it should soon connect to the main storyline of the mythos as well: The tale of Trooba and Hivehat. Synopsis '''The Mountain of Lights Sokou Blindon, an ordinary Blindolate knight from Blindia, receives a strange letter one night from an unknown sender. This letter invites him into a place "where mind becomes matter". Sokou sets on a journey with his modified Grox fighter Sokko, and lands on a small planet somewhere in the Maridian wing. There, he explores his surroundings until he meets a cowardly Brakadan named Mikko Harasaki. Mikko explains that he too received an invitation to the weird planet, which according to his Sporepedia doesn't exist at all. Confounded by this, Sokou and Mikko continue their journey until they meet a lockmorgan called Boz and a grolok called Groda. Groda theorises that this is a secret and special test by the Melorsia Alliance to see the aliens' potential for future greatness, while Boz believes that the Cloth Foot guided him there. Eventually the four companions arrive on top of the mountain which was spoken of in the letter, and which was glowing eerie lights, and meet an Antheran. At first the heroes think that this Antheran was behind the invitations, but he quickly refuses to have any part in them, being as confused as them. The Antheran starts to think that this is a prank, similar to those his hometown's children apparently do at midsummer. When the Antheran finally introduces himself as Anthon, the lights at the mountain dim, and an eccentric Urgulate appears like a thunder, with the only spotlight on him, and introduces himself as Urgus. Urgus explains that they were in the Metaphysical Realm (AKA the Source or the Galaxy-Spirit), which "exists between dream and reality, mind and matter". He then explains to the companions that he has summoned them there to see if they have the potential. Urgus ends his speech by saying cryptically that the shadows are coming, and that he shall await the at the Matrix of Shadows. Persona Suddenly Sokou awakens all alone at the end of a desolate valley. He hears screams of help calling his name in the distance, so he sets on the path that was in front of him. Eventually Sokou arrives at a what seems to be a Blindolate city. In it he notices that it was terrorized by mysterious, shadowy creatures, which seemed almost like deerstrich and hiveraiders to him. Sokou confronts the dark deerstrich with a crown on top of its head, and it explains to him that it is a God. Sokou tries to find a way to stop the deerstrich from terrorizing the blindolates, until he hears a voice in his head. "I am you, you are me" the voice says. Eventually Sokou reaches out to his power within, and unleashes an epic knight to the deerstrich "God" and its fanatics. After defeating the shadowy individuals the epic explains to Sokou that it is a Persona, his "other self". Urgus was looking for a special brand of individuals to rival the Freedom Guild for unknown ends. The persona believes that the answer is found at the Matrix of Shadows, so he persuades Sokou to head there next. At that point Sokou notices Mikko, who seemed to be lost and confused about the events he just witnessed. Sokou calms Mikko down and asks him to go with them to the Matrix. Mikko agrees, and the three start their journey. Pathway to Shadows Sokou and his persona fight against the shadow hordes with Mikko tailing behind, until they reach what seems to be a Brakadan wall. Mikko is confounded by this, and after crossing it the heroes find themselves in a Brakadan city. The citizens act hostile towards them, but eventually Sokou and Mikko arrive at the town hall. The mayor seems to know Mikko as a hooligan that hit him while he was younger, and says that Mikko is a disgrace to his family and town. This seems to activate something in Mikko's mind, as soon after he unlocks his Persona, Garret. Sokou, Mikko and their personas wreak havoc in the shadow Brakadan city and eventually leave. They follow the path leading from the Brakadan city, fighting more shadows until they come at a junction. Soon from one of the roads appear Anthon, Boz and Groda, the latter two of whom had already got a Persona each. Boz's Persona was the ancient healer saint Maz, who sacrificed her life to protect a Lockmorgan village from Liskian thugs, while Groda's Persona was the mythical star spirit Eos from Grolok legends. The group fill in each other about what they have gone through and decide to head to the road heading north, at which end should lie the legendary Matrix. To their surprise, and for Anthon especially, it was an Antheran city, seemingly under siege by the Anthrantus. As the group fights their way through the hostile Antheran shadows, one of them seems familiar to Anthon. It accuses him of "abandoning" them at their direst moment, and working with unscientific things while not helping their cause in the war. This clicks something in Anthon's mind, which then unlocks his Persona, the giant C'Servoid robot TX-8500. The group decimates the city with their Personas, and head for the final challenge, the Matrix and its guardians. The Matrix of Shadows Category:Adventures